Could Have Been
by saku642734
Summary: Fred and Hermione sharing calm and snowy nights. They should have cherished those nights more, because not everyone gets forever. (Written for round 11 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: This is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction competition**

 **Round 11- Seasons Greetings**

 **Seeker-** **Write about a second chance on a rainy day(s) OR a missed opportunity on a snowy night(s).**

It all started on a snowy night on Hogwarts' grounds.

Hermione sat on a bench outside near the entrance to the great hall. She watched the snow fall in an attempt to calm her mind. She tried to get rid of the frustration from Ron's outburst just a short while before. _He just had to ruin the Yule Ball for me,_ she thought. _He couldn't just let me enjoy myself when he's miserable._

She was trying to shake off her thoughts and continue watching the snow when she heard footsteps on the stone. Looking up, she saw one of the Weasley twins walking toward her.

"Hey there 'Mione, whatcha doin' out here?"

Hermione tried to figure out if it was Fred or George. The slightly messier hair usually gave her a hint as to which one it was, but she was never sure until they talked. Fred always had a slightly more excited and cheerful tone.

She looked up at him, unable to summon a smile in greeting. "Hey Fred, just thinking."

His look told Hermione he'd decided to try and tease a smile out of her. "Well, that's good. The world would come to an end the instant Hermione Granger stopped thinking," he said in an exaggerated, dramatic voice.

His efforts were rewarded with a small curve of her lips. Not the smile he was probably hoping for, but it would have to do for now. He plopped down onto the bench in the space beside her.

"So, what absolutely diabolical and brilliant plan for world domination is your brain brewing tonight?"

That earned him a quiet giggle. "Oh just deciding on where to place the boils on Ron later, I'm thinking that somewhere rather embarrassing, but not painful should do the trick."

He snapped his fingers. "How about arse spelled out across his arse?"

Hermione just giggled and shook her head. "He would never be able to sit down!" she exclaimed and tried to hold in more giggles.

Fred pouted. "Hm, pity. We'll just have to put it on his forehead then."

They both chuckled for a minute, knowing they wouldn't do that to Ron, even if it was an entertaining thought.

With his mission accomplished, Fred stood and offered his arm to Hermione. "Shall I escort the fair lady to her chamber?"

She rolled her eyes at him but accepted his offer anyway. And as they walked back to the Common Room she savored her good mood.

* * *

The following winters and Christmases were similar for Fred and Hermione. They weren't all because of having to cheer up Hermione. That was of course included, but most of their time was spent enjoying the snow float to the ground. Although this wasn't the only time they enjoyed each other's company. There was just something about this time of year that made their time together special.

They helped each other remain cheerful and lift their spirits when they needed lifting. Hermione was there for him and the other Weasleys when Arthur was attacked by Nagini. Fred was there for her a few months later while she healed from the curse Dolohov cast on her. He admitted that he felt guilty about not being there to help.

She patted his cheek while she laid down on her cot in the hospital wing. "There is nothing you could have done. We left so quickly I never would have been able to contact you in time. Even if you and George came with us, the outcome would have been very similar, if not the same."

He was clearly not convinced, but Fred dropped the subject when George walked over saying, "Hey Granger, how's it feel to have your insides, inside your body?"

She simply raised a brow and replied, "Just peachy."

They sat and talked for a few hours until it was time for visitors from outside of Hogwarts to leave. Fred gave her a gentle hug and ruffled her curls before he left.

* * *

The following year left Hermione confused and frustrated. She was frustrated with Ron because of his obnoxious behavior. But she was also confused about her feelings. With Fred gone she ended up spending even more time around Harry and Ron. But this didn't make her feelings for Ron grow—it made her miss Fred more and more. That And Ron's behavior made any feelings for him seem less and less romantic.

This made her even more confused because, even though she missed Fred, she wasn't sure she felt romantic feelings toward him either. It was more of comfort and fondness, But Hermione knew that was just a start. There was immense potential for much more.

So when Christmas came around, and she was able to see him, it was amazing. They talked of course, but they made sure to take advantage of the snow falling outside.

While they sat, Hermione felt the stress melt away. As they leaned on each other Fred silently lifted his hand palm up, and Hermione accepted the invitation interlocking their fingers. They sat in silent understanding.

* * *

That following summer, she knew that this year wasn't going to be the same. It probably never would be the same. She'd had to Obliviate her parents to protect them, and she wasn't planning on returning to Hogwarts. With the Headmaster gone, it was not safe.

The time at The Burrow before Bill and Fleur's wedding was the last chance to spend time together for a long time. They were well aware that they most likely wouldn't be seeing each other that Christmas.

The morning of the wedding, they were down in the kitchen drinking tea before everyone else woke up.

Fred peered into his tea, anxiety clear on his face. "Are you sure this is a good idea? All of you on the run? I know you can take care of yourselves, but what happens when you run out of food? Or if you get injured and there isn't anyone who can help you because Harry and Ron are clueless about that stuff?"

She smiled reassuringly. "I have plans and backup plans for everything I can think of. We'll be the best we can be in those circumstances." She grabbed his hands. "I'll be fine because I get to listen to your voice over Potterwatch, but what about you? Will you be okay?"

He smiled teasingly. "Of course. George will just have to suffer my company. I'll be sure to give you my best greeting when I see you next."

Hermione grinned. "Likewise."

Later on, Fred was able to steal her away for a dance, and they enjoyed each other's company.

When the Patronus came with the message, Fred had just enough time to kiss her on the forehead, and then she was gone.

* * *

The sight of The Room of Requirement was a huge relief for Hermione. They were greeted the instant they exited the portrait hole. And among the massive reunion, she could see the moment Harry finally reunited with Ginny. It was amazing to see them so happy again. Even when she felt the small stab at not having seen Fred yet.

Just then, Order members started pouring out of the portrait. They must have been alerted by Aberforth. Sure enough, Fred came through with the rest of them, and Hermione wasted no time leaping towards him for a much needed and anticipated hug.

Catching an armful of Hermione, Fred silently rejoiced at seeing her safe. He tightened his grip, savoring the feel of Hermione safe in his arms.

They both ignored the rest of the room at that moment, concentrating solely on each other. They tilted their heads, finally sharing their first kiss.

It was not a passion-filled kiss, and it was not a hasty, we-are-going-to-die type kiss. It was a simple kiss filled with comfort, hope, and longing. A promise for the future they hoped to have.

Their goodbye was quick once the fighting started. Their roles were clear, and they had jobs to do.

* * *

To Fred, it felt like forever since the fighting had started. He'd started fighting a group in the seventh-floor corridor alongside Percy. Hermione, Harry, and Ron not far behind them.

Nobody was as relieved as he was that his brother decided to fight with them and not against them.

Percy's opponent happened to be the Imperiused Minister. Unexpectedly, he cried out, "Hello, Minister!" Before he hit Thicknesse with a jinx. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Fred barely kept his composure long enough to take care of his own opponent. He shouted in surprise, "You're joking, Perce!" He turned towards him. "You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"

Fred's excitement was interrupted by an explosion to the side of the group. There was no time to react as the rubble from the blast buried him. His last thoughts were on everyone's safety and Percy's surprisingly hilarious joke. Undercut only by the despair felt at the sound of Hermione's heart-wrenching scream.

* * *

It wasn't until later that Hermione allowed herself to collapse next to George by Fred's side.

She let herself cry harder than she ever had before at any other point during the war. There had been so much hope for them in her heart. A future she had seen herself sharing with Fred. Those things could no longer happen; infinite possibilities snatched away in mere seconds. In the years envisioned in her mind, Hermione had never considered this possibility: lonely winters without Fred. It had just been starting to unravel for them, feelings finally acknowledged.

She leaned against George and cried her heart out. For their missed opportunity, and the future she could no longer have.


End file.
